Itsekkyys
by Aimtist
Summary: Tarina rakkaudesta, itsekkyydestä ja särkyneestä sydämestä. Anakinilla on valinta edessään, valitseeko hän itsekkäämmän vaihtoehdon, vai ei? Hieman Obi-Wan/Anakin slashia.


Title: Itsekkyys  
Author: Aimtist  
Beta: nnora  
Ikäraja: K-13  
Fandom: Star Wars eli Tähtien sota  
Hahmot/Paritus: Päähenkilönä Anakin ja tämä on hieman Obi-Wan/Anakin-paritukseen kallistuva  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Vastuunvapautus: Ei ikäväkyllä kuulu minulle Eli kaikki kuuluu George Lucasille ja minä vain leikin.

Suudelma sinne, toinen tänne ja matka jatkui alemmas aina takaisin toisen pehmeille huulille. He tiesivät, että se kaikki oli kiellettyä. Mutta eikö kielletty hedelmä ollutkin makeampi? Anakinin mielestä ainakin, eikä Obi-Wankaan vaikuttanut kovinkaan vastahakoiselta sitä maistamaan. Loihan vanhempi mies koko ajan pieniä suudelmia, pitkin padawaninsa kasvoja.

Ne olivat heidän ensimmäiset suudelmansa. Anakinilla oli jo kauan ollut tunteita Obi-Wania kohtaan, mutta hän ei tiennyt, tunsiko hänen mestarinsa samoin. Kuitenkin näistä suudelmista päätellen, oli Obi-Wanilla ainakin pieniä herkistymiä oppipoikaansa ja pitkäaikaista ystäväänsä kohtaan. Ja sinä yönä heistä tuli jotain enemmän kuin ystävät.

Obi-Wanin huulet kulkivat alemmas Anakinin kaulalle, missä ne merkitsivät nuoremman jedin omakseen. Pyörivät pitkin kaulaa, kunnes nousivat hänen korviensa korkeudelle, missä ne kuiskivat syntisen suloisia sanoja. Lupauksia valoisasta tulevaisuudesta vailla sotaa ja jedien kieltoja, tulevaisuudesta jossa he voisivat elää yhdessä. Yhdessä ilman salaamista. He voisivat suudella toisiaan keskellä julkisia paikkoja, pitää kiinni toistensa käsistä joka hetki. Halata toista, kun toinen sitä todellakin tarvitsi. Tehdä kaikkea tätä ja enemmän, ilman että joku oli kieltämässä tai varoittamassa seurauksista.

Kaikki tämä oli juuri se, mitä Anakin himoitsi. Silti se oli häneltä kielletty. Se oli hänen kielletty hedelmänsä. Obi-Wania se ei näyttänyt vain kiinnostavan, toisen kuiskiessa hänen korviinsa lupauksia, mitkä Anakin tiesi tyhjiksi. Se sai Anakinin epäilemään heidän mestari-padawan-suhdettaan. Obi-Wan tiesi sanansa valheiksi, silti hän kuiski näitä syntisiä lupauksia toisen korvaan. Valehteliko Obi-Wan hänelle tällä tavoin useinkin? Eikä vain värittäen tilanteita, lievittääkseen iskua vaan muuttaen tuskan onneksi, totuuden valheeksi.

Siinä samassa Anakin tunsi tajuntansa hämärtyvän. Hän oli tosin väärässä, hän ei ollut aikeissa pyörtyä vaan hän heräsi äkisti unestaan, joka oli alkanut muuttua painajaiseksi. Mutta nyt kupla oli vihdoin puhjennut ja hän tiesi sen kaiken uneksi, valheeksi. Ei hänen mestarinsa valehtelisi hänelle. Hän oli siitä varma. Eikä kauaakaan kun hän lipui unettomaan uneen.

Seuraavana aamuna, kun hän näki Obi-Wanin juttelevan mestari Windulle, Anakin ajatteli viimeöistä untaan ja tiesi sen olevan jotain enemmän. Jedit eivät nähneet unia. Se oli varoitus. Aluksi uni oli nimittäin ollut ihanaa, mutta se oli saanut hänet tajuamaan, ettei mikään onni maailmassa tullut ilman hintaa. Hän olisi joutunut uhraamaan heidän välisen rehellisyytensä ja ystävyytensä vain saadakseen tilalle valheita.

Ei. Tämä oli parempi. Vaikka Obi-Wan ei tulisikaan koskaan ajattelemaan häntä samalla lailla kuin hän ajatteli mestariaan, voisi hän ainakin olla varma, että Obi-Wan ei koskaan valehtelisi hänelle. Ei koskaan, vaikka mikä olisi. Vaikka totuus olisi julma, hän kuulisi sen. Ja sen Anakin halusi mielummin, kuin suloiset suudelmat ja kuiskatut valheet. Hän alkaisi vielä epäilemään Obi-Wanin tunteita häntä kohtaan, jos hän kuuntelisi jatkuvasti toisen valheita.

Niinpä seitsemäntoistavuotias Anakin käveli takaisin sisälle, luoden viimeisen silmäyksen kahteen mestariin, tietäen aina, että nyt hän voisi luottaa mestarinsa puhuvan hänelle totta. Voima oli juuri todistanut sen hänelle. Ja jedinä hänen tuli luottaa voimaan. Hän ei voisi olla ahne tai itsekäs, jos luottamus heidän välillään järkkyisi, miten he voisivat hoitaa komennuksensa vaarantamatta ulkopuolisten henkiä? Hänen oli vain tyydyttävä nykytilanteeseen ja luotettava.

Anakin ei vain osannut ennustaa, että luottamus heidän välillään järkkyisi joka tapauksessa tulevaisuudessa, ja että hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut sillä hetkellä olla itsekäs. Jälkikäteen ajatellen, hän oli valinnut kuitenkin itsekkäämmän vaihtoehdon, itsekkyys tässä vaihtoehdossa oli vain peitetty epäitsekkyyden verholla.

Toinen vaihtoehto olisi myös saattanut pelastaa hänet mustalta haarniskaltaan sekä särkyneeltä sydämeltä ja tuskalta. Se olisi voinut pelastaa sekä hänen, Obi-Wanin, Padmén kuin monen muunkin hengen sithien tuhon tieltä.


End file.
